


Mistletoe

by Edge_Of_Great



Series: This Band Is Back [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alex Has Anxiety (Julie and The Phantoms), Alive Alex & Luke Patterson & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Bisexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Bisexual Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Christmas, Christmas AU, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Christmas Tree, Declarations Of Love, Divorced Luke Patterson, Dyslexia, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Alex (Julie and The Phantoms), Good Friend Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Hanukkah, Idiots in Love, Jewish Character, Lesbian Flynn (Julie and The Phantoms), Letters, Love, Love Letters, Love at First Sight, M/M, Minor Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Multi, New York City, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Pansexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Post-Wedding, Protective Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie Has ADHD (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie Has a Sibling (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie has a blue Christmas, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Night, Weddings, accidentally in love, luke is a dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27865033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edge_Of_Great/pseuds/Edge_Of_Great
Summary: Julie gets Dia a Menorah for Hanukkah. Dia gives her a teary thanks and Flynn comes back from her date.A week later, four days before christmas Reggie gets a strange letter, and his roommates tease him about it.Julie starts to plan Flynn and Carrie's wedding. Things go awry.
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Carlos Molina & Julie Molina, Flynn & Julie Molina, Flynn/Carrie Wilson, Julie Molina & Aunt Victoria, Julie Molina & Other(s), Julie Molina & Ray Molina, Julie Molina & Reggie, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Kayla & Reggie & Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: This Band Is Back [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036734
Kudos: 12





	Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie gets Dia a Menorah for Hanukkah. Dia gives her a teary thanks and Flynn comes back from her date.
> 
> A week later, four days before christmas Reggie gets a strange letter, and his roommates tease him about it.
> 
> Julie starts to plan Flynn and Carrie's wedding. Things go awry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome. I was feeling the Christmas spirit, so I wanted to write a short story for my Reggie OC taking place during Hanukkah/Christmas.

> _Dear Bebbe_
> 
> _Today I started Med School. Finally after the past ten years of hard work I have finally made it. In four years I'll achieve my dream of being an OB/GYN. Mom was kvelling when she got the letter, as I hadn't moved to my new apprantment when I applied. She called me and was yelling out of excitement. I wish you and Abba were there. I'm sure you both would be kvelling like Mother was. She came to my apartment soon after calling and hugged my roommate, who I told you about, Flynn. She didn't seem too excited, but I'm glad she put up with Mom's nonsense for about an hour. My other roommate, Julie, was out on a date so she didn't get to meet Mother. I'm not sure if she was blessed or cursed. Flynn would say she was majorly blessed_
> 
> _Today was Dasi's Bat Mitzvah. We had a band come and everything. I had met the band's drummer in college, as he was a friend of my roommate's during my freshman year, and he owed me so he agreed to play. I had never met the rest of the band so it was nice to meet them. The bassist, was kind of cute and I wanted to ask for his number, but he was too busy. The other members of the band were nice. The lead singer and guitarist, was full of chutzpah and a total goofball. Bebbe I think that I'm in love with the bassist. What am I supposed to do? You always seemed to give good advice. Please, I need some advice. I wish you were still here._
> 
> _I think that I'm going to try to get his number._
> 
> _Lots of Love and happy Hanukkah ,_
> 
> _Zemora Adina Quinn Cohen_

* * *

As Dia finished up the letter she signed her full name at the end and folded the small piece of paper into a envelope. She sighed and looked around her bedroom. Before Bebbe was overtaken by her cancer she would be baking Hanukkah cookies right about now. She wondered if any of her neighbors were Jewish and if they would appreciate some Hanukkah cookies. She thought her neighbors would like that, and she would also probably make some christmas cookies, for all the christians in her building. Her doorman looked like he needed some cheer in his life, so she would make him a big batch and give him a card.

"Dia!" She heard her roomate call from the front door, "I'm home!" Julie had to work late at her job as a photographer, as she had been swamped with high profile people wanting pictures. Her boss, Caleb Covington, had asked her to help with the shoots that day.

"Julie! I'm in my bedroom!" Dia called, as she stood up from her desk and pulled on her socks. She didn't trust the carpets in their old apartment, she had had athlete's foot once and never wanted it again.

"I bought you something. Come to the kitchen," Julie said, as Dia walked out of her bedroom. She hummed under her breath a song she was writing, as Dia approached her. 

"How's the song going? Oh no. What did you buy?" She asked. Julie was practically jumping for joy. She was humming the song under her breath and Dia could hear the lyrics in her head.

"Come here and see, Dee," Julie yelled, "I'm almost done with it. I should be recording by next week." Dia walked towards Julie, who had a box clutched close to her chest. She must have stopped and got it during her break, if she had one, or after work. There were quite a few shops near her work, so it probably wasn't hard to stop in one of them.

"Where's Flynn?" Dia asked, already know where she most likely was. It was her eight year anniversary with her girlfriend, Carrie.

"Guess," Julie said grumply.

"Is she with Carrie?" 

"They're celebrating eight years. Flynn thinks Carrie's gonna propose," Julie told her, as Dia pulled the wrapper off the box that Julie gave her. When Dia opened the box a smile casted on her face.

"You got me a menorah?" Dia asked.

"You didn't have one, so I went out and bought you one. I might be a different religion, but I want to support you," Julie said.

"Thank you. My mom kept my Bebbe's menorah, so I didn't have one. I didn't want to go get one, because that was something Bebbe wanted to do with me when I got my first apartment, and I didn't want to break down sobbing in a store," Dia said, wrapping Julie and a huge hug.

"Do you want to get stuff to make cookies with me?" Julie asked, "You look like you need some sugar. We can get coffee on the way." Dia sighed, as she didn't really like going out, except for school. She was a total introvert and prefered to hang out in her pajamas, and read novels, but she knew that sometimes leaving the house was necessary to live.

"Yeah. I'll grab my coat," Dia said, "Can we stop at a post box too, I have a letter I want to send."

"Yeah, do you have to keep sending those letters? Do you want Crystal Coffee or Oak Coffee?" 

"Yes I do. It's my way of overcoming my greif. Let's go to Oak. I want something different," Dia said.

"Alrighty," Julie.

When they got back from an uneventful trip through New York City, Flynn was home. She was sitting at their small kitchen table staring at her ring finger. Julie sighed as she smacked the grocery bags on the table, scaring Flynn. Julie then began to unload the bags, holding sugar cookie dough and frosting, and placing them on the table. 

"So how was your date with Carrie?" Dia asked.

"Guess what, Dia?" Flynn said with excitement.

"What," Julie said grumply.

"Carrie proposed!" Flynn yelled, "I'm going to be a Misses this time next year!"

"I was worried you guys broke up, based on how you were looking longingly at your ring finger," Julie said.

"No, I'm just still in shock that she proposed. Soon I'll be Misses Wilson and married to my best friend, besides you guys," Flynn said.

"I'm so happy for you!" Dia said

* * *

A week later, Reggie got a strange letter in the mail. He had checked his Post Box not expecting to get anything but Christmas cards from his girlfriend, Sofia's family and his parents. The letter was a small thing, caught between two boxes that Luke or Alex must have ordered. It was addressed to an Alnoa Cohen, and had his exact address on it in neat handwriting. It must have been to the last owner of his apartment. He had just moved in so maybe he could go to the post office and resolve the whole thing. Only problem was that the post office was closed today as it was a sunday. He then realized that he had forgotten to get the mail the day before.

An hour later curiosity killed him and he opened up the letter. He was greeted by the same neat handwriting that was on the outside of the letter. It was a bit hard to read, but that might have just been him. He never was the best at reading, not even in school, he was more into math. Numbers didn't have the odd grammar rules, and they didn't from confusing sentences that made his head hurt. Maybe that was why he was in his current job as an architect. He wanted to call Luke, but he was in the middle of a nasty court battle with his ex-wife, Jessica, for custody of his kids, two daughters named Emily and Sophie, who were four and six,and a boy named Mich, who was two, and he didn't want to be bothered as they had reached a stalemate. He thought about calling Alex, but he wasn't sure if Alex was busy at his job, as a reporter. He decided to call him as he knew laws and what to legally do about the letter, and how to send it to who it was addressed.

The phone rang twice before Alex answered, which wasn't unusual, as he was bad about answering the phone.

"Alex Hamilton of the New York Times. How may I help you?" He could practically see Alex sitting his desk reclining in his chair. His desk a mess of papers, with no personal photographs.

"Hey, Alex, did you check the mail yesterday?" Reggie asked.

"No. I don't think Luke did either. He hasn't checked the mail since his divorce papers came last year. Did you?" Alex said, laughing slightly.

"I checked it today. There were some packages, a few cards and a letter addressed to Alona Cohen. Do you know who that is? You've lived here the longest," Reggie asked him.

"Alona Cohen? She lived in here before I moved in," Alex told him.

"Where does she live now?" Reggie asked.

"She died," Alex said.

''Oh. I'll check the return address and take it back to the owner. Hopefully the live in New York," Reggie mumbled, his hopes dropping.

"Don't open it, you might get sued if you do," Alex told him.

"That ship has sailed. I thought it was for you. i just glanced at it. I saw the 'A' and pulled it open," Reggie said

"Great now we're gonna get sued. You need to actually read things, Reg, no matter how hard it is," Alex said.

"I have a difficult time," Reggie said

"But you have to try," Alex said kindly, "I have to go. I'm sorry news just broke that Carrie Wilson proposed to her longtime girlfriend!"

"Bye, Alex."

"Bye, Reg."

"See you tonight?" He asked

"Depends on how the next two hours go, ok?" Alex responded

"Alright," Reggie said. 

An hour later Reggie started to cook dinner, spaghetti and meatballs, when Luke walked in the front door with three kids behind him. Reggie sighed and dumped the entire box of spaghetti noodles in the boiling water.

"Uncle Reggie!" The oldest, Emily yelled.

"Hey, Em. How are you?" Reggie asked.

"Good! I get to spend some time with Daddy!" She yelled excitedly.

"That's great! I'm making spaghetti," Reggie told Luke as he walked in, "do you want me to put on a christmas movie for the kids?"

"Yeah. They need some Frosty in their lives. Jessica doesn't let them watch any movies, and they're completely vegan. They didn't even know what stop motion was!" Luke said, clearly frustrated. 

"They're what? Four, six and two? How do you expect them to know what stop motion is?" Reggie asked

"I knew what it was when I was Em's age," Luke said outraged.

"Ok, go put on Frosty. I don't want them to grow up with constant arguments, like I did. It's no way to raise a child," Reggie told him, "And for the love of god, don't put on Gremlins! That's for when they're all over the age of ten. I watched it at seven and was traumatized for a while."

Ten minutes later Reggie heard football blaring from the television, and a soft knock on the front door. He sprinted to the door after he pushed the pot of spaghetti off the burner. When he got to the door he was greeted by a tall, curly brown haired girl. She seemed nervous, but she was holding a small tin. Her foot was tapping, but he wondered if it wasn't out of anger, but because of ADHD. She seemed angry as she was holding the tin with a death grip, her knuckles white. 

"Hi. I'm Dia, I live next door and I wanted to bring some christmas cookies to spread some cheer," she said as she handed him the tin, seeming very aggressive .

"I'm Reggie Hastings," Reggie told her

"Watching football?" She asked

"How could you tell?" He asked

"Thin ass walls," She told him, "Could you maybe turn it down? I have a roommate who worked late last night and needs sleep."

"Luke! Turn down the damn TV!" Luke yelled.

"Why?" He yelled back, "The kids love it."

"We have a neighbor that needs to sleep. She brought cookies!" Reggie responded.

"Fine," Luke said as the volume on the TV quited.

"Thanks," Dia said, "Here are the cookies. Homemade my Bebbe's recipe."

"Bebbe?" Reggie asked, unsure if it was a name or a nickname.

"My grandmother," she explained

"Oh," Reggie said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, or Happy Hanukkah. What do you guys think of this first chapter?


End file.
